nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Workers (Nitrome Must Die)
Workers'''Nitrome.com - Avatars → Nitrome Must Die Worker: Worker from the game Nitrome Must Die. are enemies in the game Nitrome Must Die. They are human and use weapons against the player, being divided in three types: the basic employees, bosses, and executives. Unlike other enemies from this game,workers get killed instantly by almost any explosion,even if the explosive weapon didn't hit them directly. Basic Workers |image= All four variations of employees |attack=Gun attacks |abilities=Jumping |health=Varies depending on gun |points=Ten coins |game=Nitrome Must Die}} '''Basic Workers are the most basic of Workers who made their debut in Nitrome Must Die. They were hinted in the Nitrome 2.0 skin when three Workers and an executive appeared on a hill. Appearance There are four variations of basic Workers, differing in appearance although attacking and acting equally. Workers are sometimes encountered working at their computers, before being whipped by their boss to attack the player. Basic Workers appear as people with big rectangular heads, wearing a white shirt and black pants. Their faces' colors are dingy, along with their clothes. Game information History Workers are seen at Nitrome Towers to be mistreated by Nitrome, having to do large tasks in a small amounts of time, being treated as slaves and being tortured to work harder. Also, they have to sleep in the towers, as it can be seen by the presence of beds in some levels. In-game Basic Workers wield guns, the same guns the player uses. They most of the time use one of the many weapons in Nitrome Must Die, firing that weapon every ten to twenty seconds or so when near the player. In one of the 31-40 floors, four of the Workers will battle the player along with one boss and one executive. While not attacking, they will jump around the level, trying to get to platforms and avoid being hit. They commonly use a variation of the pistol, firing purple spheres instead of orange ones. Others use various weapons like pistol, penguin, B.C. arrow, helmet and barrel. When Workers are killed, they drop to the ground, and after a few seconds release many coins as they explode. They enter rooms through the doors, although in one level they jump up from below the borders of the level. They sometimes come at the end of a level after the player whittles the enemy count down to three or less. Workers are sometimes accompanied by their boss, who sometimes has to get them to fight. When Workers appear at the end of levels to attack the player, the weakest ones (that does not depend on the appearance) come first. Other appearances Basic Workers make a cameo in the Nitrome 2.0 skin sitting on a hill unhappily with a boss with a whip behind them; this is foreshadowing to the game they star in. Gallery File:EmployeeNoGun.png|A weaponless Worker File:Employees03.png|Workers working hard at their computers File:EmployeeDead.png|A dead Worker File:Workerwithhair.PNG|The Worker with hair in a bumper car in Bump Battle Royale File:Workerwithshavedhead.PNG|The Worker with shaved head in a bumper car in Bump Battle Royale File:Workerwithcap.PNG|The Worker with cap in a bumper car in Bump Battle Royale File:Employee BBR.PNG|A Worker in the title screen of Bump Battle Royale File:Employees and boss.GIF|Two Workers with an executive on a hill in the Nitrome 2.0 skin File:Paddle employee.png|Two employees playing with a paddle Bosses Bosses are a variation of Workers that appear in the game Nitrome Must Die. Appearance The boss has brown hair and beard, and wears black suit and pants. He also has a tie and brown shoes. Game information The boss acts exactly like the Workers, only he fires more, fights harder, and is more agile. He also will occasionally whip the player if they are close enough, having to take a few seconds to equip his gun. They appear more commonly than the executives, and often attack with their whip. In one level, one boss and another Worker enter at the same time, each armed with a Shot gun, the boss sitting on the other Worker's head. Both shoot at the same time, with a very short time for reloading. Other appearances A boss with a whip standing behind a few unhappy Workers appeared in the Nitrome 2.0 skin. Executives Executives are a variation of Workers that appear in the game Nitrome Must Die. Appearance The executive has a similar appearance to the boss, only having a different face, and no beard. He appears older than the boss, and he has a cruel expression on his face. Game information The executive appears rarely in Nitrome Must Die, and when he does, usually has to whip his employees to get them to fight. He usually uses a rocket as weapon. Rider In one level, four riders are seen riding purple boars. Executives will whip the player while on the boar, and move back and forth on the boar. Riding the boar gives the executive a boost to their health. References Category:Nitrome Must Die Category:Enemies Category:Lists Category:Bump Battle Royale